


Romeo and Juliet (a vissy fanfic

by Ramseyk11



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves Bashing, Protective Vanya Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramseyk11/pseuds/Ramseyk11
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 11





	1. cast

The Hargreaves (the Montagues)  
Vanya (Romeo)  
Allison (Benvolio)  
Klaus (Mercutio)  
Reggie (montague)  
Grace (lady montague   
Deigo (Abram)

The coppers (the caplets)  
Sissy (Juliet)  
Luther (tylbalt)  
Carl (paris)  
Pogo (the nurse)  
Cooper (caplet)  
Lady cooper ( lady caplet)

Others   
Five (Friar Lawrence)  
Carl (pairs)  
Ben (Prince Escalus)


	2. Ch 1

Vanya and Allison were walking through town with diego. Vanya was wearing a navy suit with a white tie her pistol in side her jacket pocket "I've been thinking my dear cousin" vanya said "what is it cousin" she said "what if we go out for a drink and hit on some singles ladies" vanya said when she ran into luther "hey watch it" he said as he pulled his gun "ill kill you all montagues" he said, Allison walked up with her gun as vanya and klaus pulled theirs out "put yalls weapons down we don't want to cause trouble and disturb the peace" she said "peace. You want to talk about peace and keeping the peace *laughs* i hate that word like how hate all montagues so i'm going to asked you again leave or i'll shoot" luther said as he pulled the trigger and and shot at vanya but missed her by a a few inches and gazed her ear she pulled her trigger and a gun fight broke out as reggie got out of there limo right when cooper walked out and started shooting. Ben drove up and got out "Hargreaves, Coopers break it up and put your weapons up all of you", he said both families put their guns up as Diego glared "good Hargreaves see me at noon and cooper see me immediately" he said and drove off the coopers drove off and Reggie looked at his niece and daughter "diego take my wife back to the manor in your car I need to talk with my niece and daughter" he said "yes sir" diego said and helped grace out and helped her in his car and headed to the manor while Reggie Allison and vanya got in the limo and he started to head to the manor

In the limo vanya and Allison was sitting in front of Reggie "vanya, Allison im very disappointed in you two why did you fire" he asked his daughter as she checks her ear and noticed the tip is bleeding "i was trying to keep the peace but luther started it by pulling the trigger it barely missed vanya but grazed her ear" allison said "its true father he fired the first shot and we shot back we are sorry father it won't happen again" vanya said putting on leg on the other as knee is touching the door. Once they got to the manor it was already 20 minutes till noon allison and vanya got out and walked in side as the limo took off and headed to bens palace 

Meanwhile in the coopers manor cooper was talking to his servants planning a party when carl walked in "hello sir did you call for me" carl said "yes son i did please sit" he said and gave the list to the servant to invite everyone diego smirked and went to go tell vanya and Allison about "so you know my daughter has come of age to be wed I want you to marry her you will meet her at the ball tonight" cooper said "yes sir it will a honor" carl said and he called his daughter, and sissy walked in "yes father you called" she said "yes you will marry carl from the family caplets" he said "Father im only 18 and I don't like guys Father" sissy said "i won't go through with the marriage since you are lesbian" he said and called carl and told him the news and he didn't take it will "thank you Father im going to get ready for the ball" sissy said and walked out to get ready 

A few hours later vanya Allison and klaus grabbed masked and put them on as vanya was wearing a black tux to match with the other two Allison is wearing a black dress and klaus is wearing a black dress shirt and pants and they walked in and was in the crowd vanya was leaning on the wall watching sissy dance, she gave her glass to Allison and walked over and put a hand behind her back as she bowed "you are like a flower that needs to be taking care of and beautiful like the sky, mlady may I have this dance" vanya said holding her hand out and sissy took it and they walked to the floor and vanya took the lead in a waltz "my your quite the charmer I think with that charm you and could get anyone" sissy said as she dance "well i had my eye on a beautiful swan that was dancing gracefully" vanya said "come with me i want to see who your are" sissy said and lead vanya out into the hallway "mlady why are we here in alone" vanya asked "cause I want to see that handsome face that goes with that side smile of yours" sissy said and "and I want to see the face that belongs to those beautiful blue eyes that reminds me of the ocean" vanya said they were about to remove their mask when klaus peeked out the door "hey vanya lets leave the party is almost over" klus said "im sorry I have to go" vanya said and was about to leave when sissy pulled vanya back and gave her kiss "im sissy and meet me by balcony behind the manor ther are some vines you can climb up" sissy said and vanya nooded and turned and walked off and left that party


	3. ch 2

After the party sissy was standing on her balcony looking out at the starts talking to her self "oh vanya, vanya were for art thp vanya I miss hearing your voice and seeing that smile of yours" she said not knowing vanya was climbing up the vines "sissy I miss the something I love hearing your voice" she said as she was standing in the dark on the balcony "vanya please come to light so I can see you" sissy said vanya walked out and the both looked at eachother "your a Hargreaves I can't be seen with you if my father catches us you will be killed" sissy said " i don't care i fell in love with you, hell I love you and ill betrayed my family and join yours if I can be with you sissy, I don't care im a Hargreaves or your a cooper I love you and I know we just met but I believe in----" vanya gets cut off by a quick kiss "just shut up and let's enjoy this moment" sissy said vanya nodded and kissed sissy as sissy leaned on the balcony placing her hands on the up part of her chest and slid them around her neck and vanyas hand slip down her hips and rest underneath her ass and picked her up as the deepen the kiss and carried her to her bed and lay her down as soon as sissy removed vanays tie so it was just hanging down around her neck when she heard her fathers voice and her parents foot steps she broke the kiss "vanya my parents are coming to check on you need to leave now go out the way you came i don't want you to get get killed" sissy said vanya gave sissy one last peck when and climbed back down the vines and jumped the fence as her father and mother walked up "good evening sissy I hope you had a good time last night but we heard voices up here we were just making sure that you didn't bring any one in here when you know you have to wait when you wed" lady cooper said "oh i was singing im about to go to bed good night " sissy said and got in bed and her parents nodded and went down stairs and sissy was looking at the window as she laid on her side " good night vanya I hope we can see eachother again 

At the Hargreaves manor vanya was staring at the ceiling "good night sissy I will find a way to see you again i promise" she said and Closed her eyes and fell asleep. The next morning vanya was loading her gun and clips and put them her jacket pocket and grabbed a suit case with her clothes and other stuff packed and left a note saying she died because of she couldn't be we the person she loved and climbed out the window and hopped in her car and drove to the cooper manor she was wearing black jeans and a white button down and a black jacket and pulled up to the manor and parked and walked in and ran into luther "whats a Hargreaves scum like you doing here" he said "luther im here to betray my family and work with your family i made it look like I died" vanya said holding her hands up "ill take you to see the lord" luther said and lead vanya to the study 

Meanwhile in the study cooper was writing something when the doors opened and vanya and luther walked in " uncle there is someone her to talk to you" he said and stepped to the side as vanya walked over and pulled her gun and sat it infornt of him "sir i don't want to fight i know im a Hargreaves but they think I committed suicide but I know stuff and im trained I want to serve you and work with your family" vanya said "why do you want to betray your family" he asked "because last night I fell in ljve with your daughter and I want to be with her so in order todo that I had to betray my family" vanya said "okay Hargreaves but I don't trust your word that you fell in love with my 18 year old daughter" he said and called sissy up ti see if what she was saying is true "sir if I didn't love her I wouldn't risk my life coming here betraying my family" she said as sissy walked in and saw vanya and ran and hugged her that made both of them fall down "hey sissy" she said and gave her a peck and sissy rolled off of vanya and vanya got up and helped her up "okay Hargreaves I believe you you can work along with the family as a watchmen and hit man both of our families are mafia families and also you can share a room with my daughter as long as you two dont do anything together in bed except for sleep so no sex unless you two were engaged or wedded understood" he said and sissy nodded and so did vanya and they left there fathers office "oh and Hargreaves take this you'll need it" he said tossing a key to a atv and she caught and told sissy to wait "what is this four" she asked for you atv you use to get rid of bodys you kill to carry them every hit man here has one" he said and vanya nods and put it on her key ring that clips to her belt loop and put her gun back in her jacket and phone since he add to put his number in it and they went to sissys room. Once they got there vanya put her stuff up 

Meanwhile in the office a massage was placed on his desk by a servant and it was from carl and it said 'you told me I could have your daughters hand in marriage but you cut it off because she freaking lesbian this means we are at a fued cooper and I will kill you just you wait and i have the Hargreaves with me' cooper looked up and sat the note down "what should I do what should I do" he said and picked his phone and called vanay and luther up 

Vanay was talking with sissy and luther was cleaning is gun glaring at vanay when the both got the call, vanay gave sissy a peck and walked over and quickly put her white suit on and followed luther to coopers study 

Once they walked in cooper looked at them "okay Hargreaves luther you two have to get along for this" he said they glared at each other "vanya go to the caplets carls family and killed the head of the house, luther go to the Hargreaves and spy on them dont kill the head so spy and becareful now leave and Hargreave take your atv instead" he said and they nodded and left and headed to the garage but before luther pushed vanya aginst the wall " you i hate you Hargreave I always have and if your family finds me and kills me and I survive your dead understood" luther said vanya punches him and walks off to do her job. Once she left she hopped on her atv and drove to carls family house but she ran into


End file.
